The Colors Of Life
by YugisGal18
Summary: Okay, i'm bad at summaries but the story's mostly about Goku and Sanzo. It's set in modern times, Goku gets taken in by Hakkai and he joins the Saiyuki guy's rock band and he finally finds the place where he belongs. WARNING YAOI: SanzoxGoku and HakkaixGo
1. A New World Full Of New Things

Hi! (waves) 

**It's been ages since I've written anything, well, it feels like ages anyways,hehe. **

**Okay, I thought up the idea for this story when I was listening to my new cd of Avril Lavigne this morning. I've been sick since Friday soo I've been listening to music 24/7. I listened to the songs Take Me Away, Together, My Happy Ending, Forgotten and Fall To Pieces and I came up with this story. It all sorta fit together. And it's mostly centered about Goku and Sanzo but I'm going to have Hakkai and Gojyo in the story also. It's a modern day story they died and were reincarnated etc. etc. soo now it's this time and it starts out in Japan and don't kill me for not knowing how it's like in Japan I've never been there before just seen it in the anime I watch,lol. Goku's an orphan who gets picked up off the streets by Hakkai who takes him to his place and asks him if he wants to meet his band manager The Merciful Goddess,lol ' and join their rock band. And well, that's the story in a nutshell, our Saiyuki guys in a rock band and they go to America to compete in a big competition and Sanzo and Goku fluff reigns, whahahaha! Lol **

**Sooo, to warn all of you Yaoi Haters, you better get out right now cuz this is a story with boy-boy love. Well, SanzoxGoku love,lol and maybe later in the story some HakkaixGojyo. Soo, all Yaoi Haters shoo, shoo! waves hands**

**And two more disclaimers, I DO NOT OWN SAIYUKI IN ANY WAY! Except for my posters on my wall of course and this little ficcy here. And if this story resembles anybody else's in any way I am sooo sorry cuz I am not copying anybody's story and I am not trying to, this story just popped into my fever-delirious mind this morning so excuse me if it resembles anything anybody has written.**

**End of disclaimers! On with the story! **

Chapter One

The noise of frightened children…the feel of a hard stick slapping his hands and the sting as the stick found it's way to his neck and the feeling of terror as he felt himself kick out with his legs, silencing the noise and the feel of the stick.

But the deadly silence was what terrified him the most as he looked at the bloody, grinning face of the priest he had kicked.

He knew…that the priest wasn't getting back up.

………………………………………………………….

He growled as he felt something pressing on his forehead and he quickly lashed out, snarling, "STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE! DAMN YOU!"

He heard someone jump back and a light chuckle filled the air, "Calm down little tiger. I'm not going to hurt you."

Goku forced his eyes open, looking at the source of the light voice. The man had greyish black hair, some of it hanging over one sharp green eye and he had a gentle smile on his face, a little amusement hidden beneath his eyes as he quietly spoke, soothing him, "Everything's alright." , he lightly grabbed a cup and held it out to Goku, "Go on..…take it."

Goku raised his haid a little ways off of the bed and his eyes darted around the room, takeing in his surroundings as he swiftly sat up, reached a shaky hand out to the stranger and took the drink away from him and all the while his wide golden eyes darted nervously around. He took a deep sip and realized that it was tea.

The man walked off a little ways towards an open door and turned around before he left, reassuring him, "I'll be right back. I need to phone someone to tell them I'll be a little late for my appointment. It won't take me long." , he closed the door halfway, "Just make yourself at home." He slowly closed the door.

Goku sighed in relief as he gulped down the rest of the tea.

He ruffled the light blue blankets as he leaned forward, taking in the room around him. It was simple, pretty in a dainty sort of way but simple. Everything was a light blue and a light green. There were flowers and a bookcase stuffed full of books near the bed. Lamps were lit all over the room, two were sitting on the little table near the bed and Goku counted six candles in sconces hanging on the walls. This man was definetly into candles and flowers.

But this man was lucky, anybody who had a house or even a room of their own was lucky. He never had a house to call home or even a room of his own. He didn't deserve the comforts of a home, not after what he had done.

He jumped, his brown hair sticking straight up in the air and his gangly legs and arms shakeing as the man swiftly opened the door of the room.

The man noticed that he had startled Goku from the wide-eyed look he was giving him and the way his whole body was shaking. The man smiled apologetically, "Oh, I'm sorry if I startled you but….i'm sort of in a hurry and I was wondering if you wanted to come along with me…..um, well, I'd like you to meet someone." , he could tell the the boy had calmed down and he was curiously looking at him with his deep golden eyes and he quickly added, "Well, you don't have to come if you don't want to."

The boy quickly nodded his head, his dirty brown hair bobbing up and down with his head as he half whispered, half croaked out, "Ye-s! I…I-I would….like to go." The boy looked surprised at the sound of his voice as he drew a hand up to his throat and squeezed his throat gently.

The man lifted an amused eyebrow at the boy's curious actions but he just shook it off and he quickly held his hand out, a big grin on his face, "Before we leave. I'd like to tell you my name. My name's Hakkai. What's yours?" The boy smiled from ear to ear and reached out a dirty, grimy hand, "My…name is….Goku!" Hakkai desperately wanted to pull his hand back from the dirty hand but the beaming smile on the boy's face made him shake his hand, a little smile on his face, "Well, Goku. First things first.", he gently pulled the boy off the bed, Goku weakly held himself up as he looked questioningly into Hakkai's eyes, "You HAVE to take a bath and get some new clothes on before I take you anywhere."

Goku looked at his clothes, they were rags and black from filth and he looked curiously at his palms that were grimy and cracked from overwork and he looked up at Hakkai, "I'm….d-dirty?" Hakkai smiled and couldn't resist a chuckle at the baffled look on the boy's face, "Yes! Very."

Hakkai pulled Goku over to a closet right outside the doorway and he quickly started pulling things down from the top of the closet, grumbling, "These things are as old as the hills but I think they'll fit you till I can get you to a shop." While Hakkai was busy, Goku craned his neck in the direction of the light and he gasped at the chandelier hanging in the foyer in front of two towering chestnut doors and a great winding staircase wound up to a second floor and a big glass table stood in the middle of the walkway. Goku was about to head toward the far door to see what was on the other side when Hakkai grabbed him by the shoulder and led him in the opposite direction.

He was promptly pushed inside a bathroom, a sparkling bathroom that made Goku gasp in awe as he fingered the golden handles of the sink and bathtub. Hakkai placed a few bathtowels, a washcloth and some clothes in his arms and he quickly walked toward the door, "Please try to hurry. By the time I get to the studio everybody will be gone and they won't be able to see you." He grinned at the last word of his sentence and walked out of the room, leaving Goku with a pile of clothes, towels and a heap of questions.

………………………………………………………

Goku uncomfortably walked out of the bathroom, looking uncertainly at the long-sleeved cotton black shirt and a pair of too baggy pair of denim pants and he was brushing his unruly brown hair with a comb with an air of awkwardness as he looked at Hakkai with a pleading look in his eyes, "Am I….c-clean?"

Hakkai smiled at him, gently took the comb from his hands and brushed his hair a few times, "Yeah, you look better now. But I'll get you some different clothes later. Right now we'd better leave! I'm going to be awfully late!" He nodded toward the door as he hurried out, Goku right behind him.

He fell into the front passenger seat of the sleek black car as he blinked at Hakkai who quickly slid in the front seat behind the wheel and he took in Hakkai's clothes. He had on a dark green suit, a black tie and well, he looked like a millionaire. He quickly looked away as they started down the drive.

Hakkai glanced over at him, grinned, "So, how old are you? 13?" Goku scrunched his eyebrows together like he was thinking really hard as he mumbled, "Um, I think….i think I'm…15."

Hakkai looked a little surprised, "Well, you're older then you look. Um, do you have any parents?" Goku slid down into his chair and glared at the floorboard, "My parents….my parents didn't want me. I…I was put in foster care. I didn't have a good life." Hakkai looked a little startled, "Oh….i'm sorry. That's why you was on the street every morning, playing those torn up drums. I didn't know. Why was you passed out on the street? Did somebody hurt you?"

Goku tried to think, "Um….it rained the night before, I think I got a fever or something. I don't remember. Um…can we not talk about…this?"

Hakkai nodded, "Sure. I don't want to pry into your business."

Goku wrapped his arms around himself as he looked down at the floorboard, remembering the foster house, the Catholic priests that took care of the kids, beating him for no reason, they said he was a demon possessed child and eventually his life out on the streets.

Goku thought to himself, 'Life couldn't get any worse then that. Can it?"

As they drove toward the studio, Goku didn't know that his life was going to change and he would finally find a place to call home.

………………………………………………..

Aaaah, I know this isn't one of my longest chappies but I need to get off the comp cuz these bad thunderstorms are coming up and I wanna put this on the site before I go! Sooo, hopefully I'll get some reviews from this! If I get some reviews I'll continue very soon!

NO FLAMERS PLEASE!

Oh, hey and next chappie Gojyo and Sanzo will come into the story! YAY! Cya later! (waves)


	2. Eyes Of Violet

**Hiya! - (waves)**

**I couldn't wait for any reviews! I wanted to write this chappie soooo BAD cuz well….Sanzo's going to be in it,lol. And I needed to have it written by today cuz I'm going to be major busy tomorrow doing my own singing. Yes, I sing. Don't everybody faint at once,lol.**

**Oh, hey! Before I start writing I was wanting to explain a little something just in case people might get confused. The woman, the band manager, is the Merciful Goddess but I'm just going to call her M.G. and Miss Guinness. Cuz I can't have them going around calling her Merciful Goddess….would sound a little freaky, don't you think? '**

**Okay! My favorite part! Disclaimers! Lol. Like I said in the chapter before this one, I DO NOT OWN SAIYUKI IN ANY WAY except for the dvd's I bought, the posters on my walls and this little ficcy .**

**And a little warning, Yaoi Haters and people who have something against gay people, GET! (glares at homophobic people)**

**Okee! Writey, Writey time!**

Chapter Two

Goku stared out the window, watching the twinkling stars in the night sky and the equally bright city lights fly pass them as they was driving through the heart of the city to get to the studio and all the while Hakkai rambled on, "Well, I met M.G. when I was 18 years old. She introduced me to the guys and the band's been my home ever since."

Goku's eyes brightened as he turned toward Hakkai and he asked excitedly, "You play in a band! WoW!" Hakkai laughed, "Yeah, I play an electrical keyboard, Gojyo plays an electric guitar and Sanzo sings." Goku was excited, "How cool! Am I gonna meet the other guys?" Hakkai nodded, "That's why I'm bringing you to the studio. I wanted you to meet the guys."

Goku couldn't hardly contain his excitement as he watched the buildings and cars flash by. He didn't even notice when they turned into a driveway and drove up to a three story building, it was brown and black with bricks making up most of the building. When Hakkai stopped the car, Goku quickly jumped out and waited by the front of the car for him.

Hakkai laughed, "You're very excitable, aren't you?" Goku breathlessly nodded his head and followed right behind Hakkai as he walked in the building.

There was a lobby and a woman standing behind a desk, she asked in a polite voice, "What's your business here? Any appointments?" Hakkai grinned, "Ah, you know who I am, Serene. You don't have to keep on asking me the same questions over and over." Serene shook her blonde hair back and forth, "It's my job, Hakkai. But you better hurry, Sanzo was down here smoking I don't know how many cigarettes and he seemed a little pissed to me." Hakkai growled, "Oh, great. I'm in for it."

Goku was holding on to Hakkai's suit with one hand and the other hand was tightly holding on to a clump of his brown hair as he nervously looked around the room, his golden eyes taking in everything as he leaned around Hakkai and looked at the woman, who smiled at him, "Awww, aren't you the sweetest thing! What's your name?" Goku blushed at the compliment as he murmured, feeling a little shy, "My name's….Goku." Serene giggled, "You're just sooo adorable! Are you Hakkai's friend?" Goku looked up at Hakkai who quickly nodded at him and he answered, "Yeah, we're friends." Serene still had a big dreamy smile plastered on her face, "Well, I hope to see you again when Hakkai comes in the studio." Hakkai quickly spoke, "I'd better go, Serene. If I don't, Sanzo will have my neck."

Hakkai started walking towards an elevator down the hall, Goku, still attached to Hakkai's suit followed him and was waving goodbye to Serene who was giggling up a storm and waving back.

They stepped into the elevator, Hakkai pressed the 3rd floor button and he laughed softly, "You're a chickmagnet, aren't you?" , he looked over his shoulder at Goku who still had a little bit of a blush on his cheeks, "Gojyo's going to like having you around when he goes out but I think that might be a little on the illegal side."

The elevator doors opened and they were immediately bombarded by loud shouts and curses, Goku was about to jump back in the elevator when Hakkai reached behind him and patted Goku's hand reassuringly, he craned his neck around to wink at him as he whispered, "I won't let em hurt you. Just stick by me." Goku gulped and nodded, clutching on to Hakkai's suit tightly as he got as close as he possibly could to Hakkai's back as he walked in to the room.

He heard Hakkai's voice, "Hi guys! What's all the yelling about?" , the noise stopped and was replaced by a low, growling voice that made Goku shiver, "Don't give me that innocent talk. You know why we're upset." Hakkai answered, an air of obliviousness about him, "Really, I don't know. I know I'm a little late but that's not anything to be upset about."

Goku about jumped back when a pair of red eyes glanced around Hakkai's shoulder, long flowing red hair trailed down the person's shoulders, he had a big smirk on his face as he leaned casually against Hakkai's shoulder, "Well, well. This is your reason for being late?" , Hakkai glanced over his shoulder at Goku and smiled at the red haired man, "Yes, his name's Goku. I found him passed out on the street. I thought he might need my help."

The man's narrow eyebrow's were raised in amusement as he lightly chuckled, "I didn't know you had an interest in boys." , Goku noticed that that little comment made Hakkai frown a little but his attention swung back to the red haired man as he bent down to look at him, "Ha! So your name's Goku, huh?" , Goku nodded as the man smirked, "My name's Gojyo."

Goku shyly smiled, "Um…hi."

Hakkai looked a little anxiously back at Goku, "Goku. I've got to go talk to M.G, okay? It won't take me long and Gojyo will look after you, won't you Gojyo?" , Hakkai glared at Gojyo who was twirling a finger casually in his long red hair and he rolled his eyes, "Okay, I'll take care of the kid." Hakkai nodded and unattached himself from Goku's fingers and he walked through a door in the far side of the room.

Gojyo placed an arm around Goku's shoulders, "Sooo, how old are you kid?" , Goku nervously answered, "15." , Gojyo smirked, "I would've thought you was 11."

Goku's eyes were traveling around the room, it was very bare except for a green plant here and there, the walls were white and the carpet was a dull beige. Then his eyes fell on a coffee table, an ash tray laid in it's center that was overflowing with cigarettes and ash and he noticed there was a person lying on the couch by the coffee table.

He was literally stunned, he hoped his mouth wasn't hanging open as he stared at the beautiful sight before him. The man's hair was shiny blonde, radiating the light overhead, his lithe form was clad in leather pants and a unbuttoned purple shirt and his eyes were deep violet. Goku remembered a flower that color but couldn't recall the name. He was beautiful. He was shaken out of his daze by a grinding, agitated voice, "What…are you…stareing at, boy?"

Goku shook his head, trying to clear it as he realized that he had walked all the way over to the couch and was stareing down at the blonde haired man. Goku mumbled, feeling a little panicky, "I um…I'm so sorry, mister! I didn't mean to stare." The blonde's eyes narrowed like he was aggravated that Goku was apologizing to him and he took a long drag on the cigarette in his hand, he grumbled, letting a big puff of smoke out of his lungs, "Nah, it's okay kid. I just tend to not like having people stare at me, that's all." Goku was still looking down at the ground, one hand nervously fidgeting with his hair, "O-okay, m-mister." The man took the cigarette out of his mouth, looking Goku up and down, "Ch, stop apologizing. It doesn't suit you. And stop calling me, mister. My name's Sanzo."

Goku smiled and before he could stop himself, he said, "That's a very pretty name, it suits you!" , Goku blushed as he looked at everything besides Sanzo who was stareing at him with a look of a mixture of annoyance and amusement on his face, "My….my name is Goku." Sanzo's eyebrows twitched as he closed his violet eyes, leaning back on the couch arm, "Heh, sounds like a name for a monkey."

Goku blinked his eyes and grinned a little bit, "Thanks! I like monkeys."

Sanzo looked a little surprised for an instant, his eyebrows raising up of their own accord and his eyes were a little curious as he looked at Goku but he quickly closed them, growling, "Yeah, whatever." Gojyo walked up beside him and winked at him, "By the way, Sanzo likes monkeys also." Sanzo jerked upright on the couch, grabbed a handful of Gojyo's hair and yanked it, "Keep out of this you pink haired sissy!" Gojyo yelled, pulling his hair out of Sanzo's fist, "My hair is not PINK and who you calling a sissy, you wuss!"

Right then Hakkai came walking through the door he had disappeared into and he had a gigantic smile on his face, "My, my, my! Aren't we lively today?" Sanzo and Gojyo settled down, Sanzo puffing gigantic puffs of smoke while he laid on the couch, his arms crossed over his half bared chest and Gojyo kept pulling on his leather pants and jacket, glareing daggers at Sanzo when he thought the other man wasn't looking. Hakkai shook his head at the two and grinned, "You two will never change, will you?"

Goku was surprised when Hakkai leaned down, a serious look on his face and he asked him, slowly and carefully, "Now Goku, I talked to Miss Guinness and she said that she didn't find anything wrong with you staying with us, me, Gojyo and Sanzo. That is if you want to?" , Goku smiled from ear to ear and he laughed, "Are you kidding! I'd love to stay with you guys! You all stay in that one big house?" , Hakkai grinned, "Yes, we do. But to other matters, ehem, she's going to let you stay with us and she said that she would like to see you perform on the drums for her tomorrow morning. I told her how good you were and she'd like it if you joined our band."

Goku was stunned, "Wow….AWESOME! YEAH!" , he jumped up to give Hakkai a hug, "You're the greatest Hakkai!" Hakkai laughed, "Now I don't know about the greatest."

Goku let go of Hakkai and turned to the other guys who looked almost as stunned as he was at the news, Gojyo was twirling his hair inbetween his fingers with a look of puzzlement on his face and Sanzo's violet eyes looked a little surprised but other then that you couldn't see anything different about his expression.

Goku walked up to Gojyo, his golden eyes stareing into his red ones, "You don't mind if I stay with you guys, do you?" Gojyo sighed, "Of course not, kid. I don't mind." , he placed a hand on Goku's head and ruffled his hair playfully as he winked at him, "Just make sure you stay out of my room, okay?" Goku smiled, "Okay!"

He looked a little doubtfully at Sanzo who was stareing at the ceiling, his arms still locked tightly over his chest. He walked over to him, made sure there was a little space between them and he asked, "Do you mind, Sanzo?" Sanzo glanced at Goku, his eyebrow twitched and he growled, holding the cigarette with his clenched teeth, "Like it would make any difference if I mind or not. Both of those guys have fallen for you so I have no choice in the matter." Goku accepted that reply as he didn't mind.

Goku grinned, "Thank you for accepting me."

Sanzo's eye twitched as he snapped, "Let's just go home! I've stayed in this cramped up room for far too long." He sat up on the couch and glanced at Goku as he swiftly walked out of the room.

Hakkai put his hand on Goku's shoulder, pulling him towards the door, "I think he's taken a likeing to you, Goku which is very rare indeed." Gojyo snickered, "So rare I wouldn't be surprised if I stepped outside, the grass was purple and pigs were flying,hehe." Hakkai glared at him and Gojyo smirked at him, a little playful look on his face that made Hakkai scowl at him.

Goku couldn't help but smile.

………………………………………………………………………..

END OF CHAPTER TWO!

I hope whoever's reading this likes it! I won't update till next week cuz I'll be way busy tomorrow and the next of the week should be busy for me also but I'll update for sure next Monday and Tuesday. But I wish you all a VERY HAPPY EASTER! - (hands out chocolate bunnies to everyone) YaY!

I hope I get some reviews from this! Come on, people, review! No flamers pwease!


	3. In which concerns Food and Teasing

Hello! (waves)

YaY! I got 9 reviews! Thanks guys for reviewing and I'll thank you all personally at the end of the chappie.

Sorry that it took so long for me to update, I was busy over the weekend and I've been quite busy today so I may have to finish this tomorrow but I sure will try to get it through today and post it. And I was having a problem getting on to the site, soo hopefully I won't have any problems getting back on the site when I go to post this.

And the disclaimers are still the same: I DO NOT OWN SAIYUKI! If I did I would be rich,lol

Well, enough talk! WRITE!

Chapter Three

Goku felt very uncomfortable.

When they had walked out the front door of the studio there was a giant crowd of screaming fangirls, some fanguys included, grabbing ahold of Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai, screaming their names to the top of their lungs and some of them had pictures of them, waving them around in the air. Goku just stood there wide-eyed while the crowd closed in on them.

He felt something warm around his hand and the next minute he was in the car with Sanzo hauling him through the door by the hand, reaching across Goku to slam the door shut and he yelled at Hakkai who had slipped out of his suit to get away from the girls, he had lost his tie somewhere too, he had plopped down in the driver's seat, "Hakkai! Get us the hell out of here!" Hakkai panted, straightening his glasses on his face, "Okay, Sanzo…your wish…is my command." Gojyo flung himself inside the car, half of his shirt gone and some of his long hair missing, "Damn! This always happens! Why do they have to target my hair, for heaven's sake! I'll be bald at this rate." The deafening crowd slipped away as Hakkai sped backwards down the driveway, heading back towards the house.

And now, the reason for Goku's discomfort. Sanzo hadn't let go of his hand since they got in the car.

Goku didn't dare say anything as Sanzo continued to yell at Hakkai for not parking the car closer to the door and for not thinking about precautions so this thing wouldn't happen. Gojyo looked behind his shoulder and growled, "Look pal, don't blame it all on…Hakkai." Gojyo smirked, "Um, Sanzo." Sanzo snapped, "What!" Gojyo's grin widened and his eyebrow wiggled a little bit in amusement, "I know you think the little guy's cute but this is a little intimate don't you think?"

Sanzo looked down at Goku and looked surprised to see his fingers intertwined with Goku's, Goku's cheeks were bright red and he quickly let go of Goku's hand, stareing out the window away from Gojyo's grinning face, big puffs of cigarette smoke coming from his mouth as he mumbled, "The damn monkey slipped his hand into MINE! I had nothing to do with it." Gojyo snickered as he turned back around in the seat.

Goku fidgeted as he felt a grumble in his stomach and he whined, "I'm hungry!" Sanzo's shoulders scrunched together as Goku continued to whine, "I'm not kidding, I'm hungry! Please, can we stop and get something to eat!" Hakkai was about to say something when Sanzo turned around, his teeth clenching the cigarette in his mouth, "You can eat something when we get home. And if you don't stop whineing I'll punch your teeth in!" Hakkai chuckled nervously, "Sanzo, you have such a way with people."

Goku decided just to be quiet as he looked nervously out the window, ignoring his hunger pains, trying not to look at Sanzo as they drove in tense silence all the way to the house.

When they pulled up to the house, Goku jumped out of the car and ran up to the door, waiting anxiously for the guys. Hakkai threw Goku the keys to the house so he could unlock the door and he quickly unlocked the door, flew through the door, started searching frantically for the kitchen and he had a feeling that it was on the other side of that door that he didn't get to search behind.

He stuck his head in the doorway, "YEAH! FOOD!" He could feel himself drooling as he spotted the refrigerator in the corner of the dining room. He heard Hakkai's voice in the hallway, "Just go ahead and get something to eat, Goku. Gojyo and I have to go get some different clothes on, you go ahead." Goku didn't need any more urging as he ran over to the refrigerator, swung open the door and grabbed a few plates full of chicken, corn, Chow Mein noodles, meatloaf and meatbuns. He stacked all of the plates in his arms and slowly inched toward the table.

He placed the plates on the table and he sighed in relief at not spilling anything as he went to search for some silverware. He looked in the first cupboard and pots and pans about spilled out on the floor, the second cupboard was filled with plates, bowls and saucers. He gave up on the search, trudged back to the table and was trying to think of a way to eat the food civily without using any silverware when a low grumble interrupted his thoughts, "Hey, kid." He looked up to see Sanzo tapping his fingers impatiently on the table, a pile of silverware in front of him and a smug look was on his face, "Were you looking for these?"

Goku snatched a pair of silverware, sat down in one of the wood chairs, grabbed the first plate in front of him and began to eat like there was no tomorrow.

Sanzo grunted as he walked over to the fridge, grabbed a beer and walked over to the chair across from Goku, popping the can open and he slowly gulped down the burning liquid. He stared at Goku over the rim of the can as he continued to gobble down the food in front of him. He sat down in the chair across from him, leaned down on the table, one hand holding the can casualy as the other arm held him up and he couldn't help but grin a little bit at the boy but he hid his smile behind the can as he continued to stare at him intensely over the rim.

Goku was feeling a little bit uncomfortable like someone was watching him. He glanced up to see Sanzo stareing at him, his eyes searching his face and he tried to push back the blush that wanted to spread all over his face but he didn't succeed in doing so.

Him and Sanzo jumped as Gojyo ran through the doorway, slamming open the refrigerator door, exclaiming, "Hey man, where's the grub?" Sanzo glared daggers at Gojyo's back for suprising him like that and Goku hid his blushing face by digging into the rest of the food in front of him. Gojyo grabbed a bowl of ramen noodles, a can of beer and sat down next to Sanzo, who was still glareing daggers in his direction and Gojyo shivered, "Brrr, it's cold in here." He smirked at Sanzo and he growled, gripping his can dangerously hard, "I'll show you cold, you…."

He was cut off by Hakkai walking in the room, a light blue shirt on where his suit had been, a pair of denim pants on and he rolled his eyes at the men, "Just please try not to destroy the kitchen. The last time you two got in a scuffle I had to clean up the mess that used to be called the living room and it was not cheap."

Gojyo pulled on the collar of his red sweater he had on as he growled, "Frikkin mister freeze over here just doesn't know how to react to jokes." , Sanzo's violet eyes snapped in his direction as he gulped down the rest of the beer. Hakkai just shook his head, sat down beside Goku and Goku looked up from stuffing his face, interested, "So, what happened?"

Sanzo glared at Goku as Gojyo sighed, "Well, it was a little joke about his problem with guys being attracted to his.." Sanzo stood up, stomped over to Gojyo and clamped a hand over his mouth, growling menacingly, "If you utter another word I'll cut your tongue out, you insolent bastard." Sanzo let go of Gojyo's mouth and Gojyo laughed nervously, "Sorry Goku, my lips are sealed." Goku was a little confused at why Sanzo wouldn't want Gojyo to say anything about it but he shrugged it off and continued to stuff his face.

Hakkai pointed a finger up in the air and twirled it around in the air, "Oh! Before I forget! Who's going to take care of the kid tomorrow?" The room got really silent except for a little grunt from Sanzo and Goku's smacking.

Gojyo pointed his fork at Hakkai, "What about you, Hakkai? He seems to like you a lot." Hakkai scrunched his eyebrows together, waved his hands dismissively, "Oh no, no, no! I have to work in a quiet, no loud noises office. One of the clients brought his boy with him one day and he got scolded for the kid sneezing too much." Gojyo looked a little disbelieving at him but he smiled, "Ah, the kid could stay with me!"

All this time Sanzo was clicking his cigarette lighter open and closed, making an annoying clicking noise and at Gojyo's exclamation, he snapped the lighter closed and he felt an annoying feeling go all over him at the thought of Gojyo using Goku to attract women. He glared at Gojyo and snarled, "You idiot! You can't take him with you to your job." Gojyo looked a little amused, "Oh, why can't I?" Sanzo's eyebrows twitched as he felt more and more aggravated every minute, "You know that picking up women with the kid around is a little illegal." Gojyo smirked, "Nah, it'll be good practice for the monkey."

That was it! Sanzo jumped out of the chair, slammed his hands down on the table and growled, "He's staying with me! And that's final!"

There was a long silence, Gojyo was startled, his fork falling out of his limp fingers, Hakkai's jaw was about to hit the table and Goku was oblivious to it all, eating away at the last remaining bits of food.

Sanzo snapped, "To hell with this! You two decide what you're going to do with the monkey. I don't give a damn! I'm gonna go to bed.", he grabbed his cigarette lighter and cigarette pack and marched out the door.

Hakkai and Gojyo just stared at each other and glanced at Goku who looked curiously up at them, looking where Sanzo had been sitting, "Hey! Where'd Sanzo go?" Gojyo burst out laughing and Hakkai grinned, "He..he just went to bed." Goku looked a little disappointed, "I didn't get to say goodnight." That made Gojyo laugh even harder and Hakkai rolled his eyes, grabbing Goku by the shoulder, "Hey, you ready to go to bed?" Goku jumped up and yelled, "Yeah! Where's my room?" Hakkai shrugged his shoulders, "Just take your pick." Goku smiled from ear to ear, "Cool!"

He ran up the stairs, Hakkai looking after him and shaking his head, "That kid's a handful."

Goku opened the first door that he came to and he was shocked to see Sanzo, his shirt off, his pale skin reflecting the moon shining in through the open window and his violet eyes glowed with fire as he snarled, picking up his shirt, throwing it at Goku, "Don't you know the word, KNOCK! GET OUT!" Goku ducked just in time to not get a shirt wrapped around his head and slammed the door shut, he dazedly walked to the room next to Sanzo's and he slowly shut the door.

After a little while he walked over to the closet and rummaged around in it to find a little brown blanket and there was a pillow already on the bed. He jumped on the bed, pulling the blanket on top of himself as he smiled dreamily up at the ceiling, he whispered, "He's so beautiful."

As he slowly fell asleep, curled up on the bed with his blanket clutched in his fists, he heard a yell, "Oh, hey! Goku! The first door you come to is Sanzo's so don't go in there!" He smiled to himself as he heard Sanzo yell from his room, "Too late, genius!"

He fell asleep with thoughts of Sanzo in his mind, those deep purple eyes, shining blonde hair that looked so soft to the touch and the heart that he knew laid somewhere deep inside.

……………………………………………….

I hope this chappie is okay. I'm kinda in a hurry cuz I gotta leave to go watch Miss Congeniality 2 in a few minutes and I wanna post this before we go. And I'll try to update tomorrow, okay! But I hope you all like this chappie and review!

Now I'll thank you all personally for your reviews for the last chappie.

Goku-the-saru: Yours was my first review! YAY! Hehe, thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chappie and continue reading.

Rubics: Thanks for the compliment. - I spent a week thinking up the plot sooo it'd better be good,hehe. I hope you like this chappie and I hope you keep reading and reviewing.

YJ: Oh, I had grammar mistakes? Oops, sorry! I always check my chappie three times for spelling mistakes before I post em so I must've missed something. Well, I'm glad you reviewed, thanks!

Imaginator007: I really like your name. - And yes! There will be lots more Sanzo/Goku fluff, I just don't wanna push em into it right at the beginning of the story cuz Sanzo's not exactly the open type who just rushes into a relationship with open arms,lol but it will eventually get very fluffy. And I hope I get more reviews from ya and I hope you keep on reading!

Silver Pard: Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it! And thanks for all the compliments, I'm gonna get a big ego if you guys keep on complimenting me so much,lol. But thanks and I hope you keep on reading!

Copperwolf: Thanks for the review and I will try to update tomorrow so be looking for it.

Raye-Raye: I plan to write more,yep! Hehe, thanks for the review! Hope you like the chappie!

Random Person: Thanks, I hope you had a very happy Easter also. - I had a very happy/busy one. And I'm working on those ideas you suggested. I wanna show how famous the band is and Goku will tell what happened to him later in one of the later chappies. So, keep on reading please and reviewing! I hope to hear from you!

KotoJuri: Thank you! (bows) I'm glad you like it so far and I hope you like the rest of the story.

I HOPE YOU ALL KEEP ON REVIEWING! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS!

See you all tomorrow! Bye byez! (waves)


	4. Ice cream cones and little distractions

GOMEN NASAI! I am sooo sooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I didn't mean to stay gone for so long but I've been having computer problems AGAIN! growls at computer So, I couldn't get online for a while and I was in a writing slump anyways but I'm so sorry! bows It won't happen again. . I'll try to update on time and as soon as possible!

But I hope you like this chappie! It's a little too short for my liking but I thought it was cute anyways. But I hope you all enjoy it and I'll thank you all personally for your wonderful reviews on my last chappie at the end of this one, okee!

Cya at the end of the chappie! waves

disclaimer: Oh yes, can't forget the disclaimer,lol. Ehem, I do NOT own Saiyuki cuz if I did Sanzo and Goku fluff would reign…well, there would still be a lot of fighting for you Saiyuki fans cuz I luv the fighting scenes myself hehe but you get the picture. And I'll shut up now. zips mouth shut

Chapter Four

Goku stirred, slowly wakeing up from his restless sleep and he expected to feel dirty pavement under his body, to see soggy cardboard walls around him but instead he felt a soft cushiony bed under him and there was a warm, fuzzy brown blanket enveloping him.

He laid there for a while enjoying the feeling of warmth and security and his mind wandered to his new friends, Hakkai, who pulled him out of the nightmare that was his life, his warm, friendly eyes radiating comfort and reassurance, Gojyo, well…there wasn't very much he could think about Gojyo except Sanzo acted like he didn't like him very much.

And then there is Sanzo….

He couldn't think of words to explain Sanzo. That was the problem, when he was around Sanzo all reasonable thoughts just fled his mind and he felt like he couldn't do anything right while he was around him, he had this unreasonable urge to just run his fingers through his golden hair and just touch his ivory, white skin…

Goku blushed, his cheeks turning bright red as he gulped, "I have…a crush…on Sanzo!", he started waving his arms frantically around as he babbled away, "No, no, I can't like him! He's my friend's friend, he…he…he's a GUY!" He heard a light knock on the door and he squeaked, "Wha… What!"

That feeling that he couldn't possibly comphrehend flooded him as light from the hallway filled the room, becoming even brighter as it shone in Sanzo's golden hair as he growled from the doorway, "Well? Are you coming with me or not?" Sanzo looked surprised as Goku jumped up in a flash, a big smile on his face, "I'm coming!" Sanzo's eye twitched in annoyance, "Well…if you are then I sure do hope you put on some pants first." Goku blushed like he'd never blushed before while Sanzo's eye twitched again as he grumbled, pulling back through the doorway.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sanzo felt like finding a gun shop, buying a pistol and putting it to his head as the boy whined through the doorway for the twentieth time, apologizing, "I'm sorry! I'm soooo sorry, Sanzo! Please forgive me!" Sanzo about bit his cigarette in half as he snarled, "If you don't shut up right now then I won't! It wasn't a big deal anyways."

He about swallowed his cigarette in shock as Goku threw the door open, he was wearing brown leather pants and a red, very appealing shirt but what threw him off the most wasn't how hot the boy looked but it was the look of almost hidden pain, hurt and a little curiousity as he asked him, his head tilted to one side and his brown eyes wide, "It wasn't?" Sanzo just stared at him. He could feel his resolve breaking and crumbling under the boy's gaze.

He swiftly turned away. Feeling his secure mask fall back into place when he couldn't see himself in the boy's chocolate brown eyes. He gathered enough courage to throw a glare over his shoulder at the boy, "Coming?" The boy didn't need anymore urging. He covered up his disappointment and confusion with his usual bright smile as he hurried after him.

Sanzo could feel his mouth twitching with an urge to reveal a hidden smile.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Goku was glued to Sanzo's side as they walked down the main street beside their house. There were LOTS of people and Goku didn't like crowds at all, they made him feel nervous and agitated. He guessed that it was from the orphanage that he had been raised up in all his life. It was always crowded and loud there but it wasn't the sound of people laughing that filled the air.

Goku bit his lip nervously as his eyes moved from every person's face that passed by. He wanted to run away and hide from everything but…

He looked up at Sanzo, who's grim expression hadn't changed a bit and he knew he couldn't leave. He had Sanzo by his side….or did he?

As he was contemplating this question a loud voice filled his ears, "WELL! Do you want some or what?" Goku shook his head, clearing his mind as he looked up at Sanzo who looked like he was going to burst with anger at any moment. He noticed he was pointing at something, he looked at the object of his anger and his eyes lit up as he yelled, "OH YEAH! I WANT CHOCOLATE, PLEASE! CAN I, CAN I!"

Sanzo sighed as he brushed his fingers through his golden hair, "I guess he wants Chocolate. Two dips." Goku excitedly burst out, "THREE PLEASE!" Sanzo's eye twitched as he grimaced, "Make that three."

The ice cream man smiled at Goku as he handed him his ice cream cone and Goku just felt like bursting with joy as he started to devour the yummy substance. Sanzo rolled his eyes, "You're supposed to lick it, idiot." Goku stopped chewing the ice cream to death and he looked up at Sanzo with big, chocolate eyes, "Oh…okay. I'm sorry that I'm not doing it right. It's just that I…"

Sanzo's eyes moved to his as he asked, a little curious, "What is it?"

Goku bit his lip, feeling it bleed a little as his teeth broke through the skin and it felt like somebody else was talking for him as he explained, "Well….you see, I…I haven't never had ice cream before. I just read about it in books and saw it on cartoons. I've never actually tasted it before."

Goku bowed his head in shame as they kept on walking he didn't want to look up at Sanzo. He was sure that he would think he was just a stupid little kid. Goku felt tears building up behind his eyes as he thought to himself, ' He'll always think of me as a little kid. A STUPID KID!' He let the ice cream cone slip from his fingers and fall to the sidewalk. His heart wasn't in it anymore.

He was shocked as he felt soft, strong fingers brush through his hair and a soft voice say, "I'm sorry." He wanted to reach up and touch Sanzo's hand. But….he didn't. He couldn't dare to.

He sighed in disappointment as Sanzo quickly drew his hand away, walking faster then usual as he spoke in his usual low voice, "Well, we're here." Goku finally got up enough courage to look up and he was surprised, "The park?"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sanzo looked over his shoulder at the boy as he looked totally shocked at where they were. Sanzo smirked, "Don't tell me. You've never seen a park before, right?" Goku shook his head, "Nuhuh, I've never." Sanzo was going to walk on but Goku continued, "But the most surprising thing is….you're setting foot in a park. You don't seem like a park person." Sanzo just raised an eyebrow and walked on. He listened for the boy's footsteps and he wasn't surprised when he heard him walking closely behind him.

Sanzo growled under his breath, "He's like a frikkin loyal puppy."

He walked over to the closest bench. It was under a cherry blossom tree and he comfortably settled in the seat as he slung his shoulder bag onto the seat beside him. He unzipped it and pulled out some white paper, a pen and a pair of glasses. He put the glasses on, got the papers ready and looked up to see Goku staring at him in complete and utter shock.

Sanzo glared at him, "Have I grown a pair of horns or something? Why are you staring at me like that for!" Goku turned a bright shade of pink as he looked like he was trying to decide if he wanted to look at the ground or at Sanzo, "Well, um…I… w-what are you doing? Why are we here?"

Sanzo sat back in the bench as he explained, "This is where I work." , he pointed at the park sign and he pointed at the paper and his pen, "And this is how I work. I write." Goku tilted his head to one side and asked, "What do you write?" Sanzo snarled, "Songs! Now will you just…go away, get lost, go find a car to chase or something!"

Goku looked hurt as Sanzo grabbed his pen and stared long and hard at the papers in his hand, trying to block out the hurt look on Goku's face. But it was no use. He could still see those big, hurt eyes and he just had this sudden urge to beat himself for what he had said to him.

Sanzo glanced up to see Goku, his arms crossed over his chest, nervously, his eyes as big as plates as he helplessly looked around the park at the screaming, playing kids. He looked so alone and scared.

"You can sit here. If you want."

He was surprised to hear those words come out of his mouth! He didn't mean to say that at all!

Goku's face lit up like a candle as he scrambled over to Sanzo and he sat down beside him, his eyes were shining rays of happiness as he looked over Sanzo's arm at the paper and pen poised in his hand, "I wanna see you write!" Sanzo glared down at him, "I can't write with you leaning over my arm like that!" Goku jumped back at his sharp tone and stuttered, "I…I'm so sorry."

Sanzo felt a sharp pain in his chest at the hurt tone in his voice. He wanted to take his words back and replace them with different words that would make Goku smile and his bright eyes shine….

Sanzo's eyebrows raised in shock, his glasses about fell off as he whispered, "Oh…my…God!" Goku looked up at him curiously, "What's wrong, Sanzo?" Sanzo straightened up, pushing his glasses up on his nose and he bent over to look at the papers but what he was trying not to do was look at Goku, "Oh, it's nothing. Nothing at all."

The problem was, it was something and Sanzo knew that he couldn't afford to feel that 'something' especially with a boy half his age and he couldn't afford to open his heart again.

He sighed as he turned his mind to writing and away from the little distraction sitting next to him.

The time flew by like it always does when you're writing and before he knew it, it was time to go back to the house and meet the guys. Sanzo sighed as he took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes as he looked down at his watch, "Well, I guess it's time to go, Goku…." Sanzo stopped in mid sentence as he looked down to see Goku, his head was laying on his shoulder, his fists clenching his shirt as he snored away.

Sanzo watched the sleeping boy for a few minutes. He slowly reached over with his right hand to ruffle Goku's soft, brown hair and what happened next scared him. Oh boy, did it scare him!

He smiled.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hakkai and Gojyo just drove up to the house and Hakkai was fussing at Gojyo, like always, "How dare you try to sell my body on the black market! GOD! Sometimes it seems very appealing to just end your insufferable existence."

Gojyo rolled his eyes as he stepped out of the car. He leaned casually on the top of the car as he sneered at Hakkai, who was grumbling as he crawled out of the driver's seat, "Why can't I? Your body would sell for a great price! Guys just love slender bodies."

Hakkai looked at Gojyo in disbelief, "You're quite serious about this, aren't you?" Gojyo shrugged, "Why not?" Hakkai sighed in defeat as he just decided to ignore him and turned his back on him, leaning on the car. He heard Gojyo grumbling behind him, "Well, fine then. Just be that way."

Hakkai was shocked speechless at the sight that just came into view down the street. He blinked in surprise as he heard Gojyo complain behind him, "Where is that damned Sanzo! We're gonna be late, again because of him!" Hakkai reached behind him, grabbed a handful of Gojyo's hair and yanked it, hard! Gojyo yelped as he turned around and yelled at Hakkai, "Dammit! Don't mess with the hair! I…." Gojyo was shocked, "Oh, my heavenly goddesses. Am I seeing what I'm seeing?"

Hakkai nodded and smiled, "Yes Gojyo, you are. It's been a while since we've seen him, hasn't it? The real Sanzo, I mean." Gojyo smirked as he leaned his elbows on the car roof, "It's been a while. About time, I say."

The object of their fascination was unaware of their presence as he walked slowly toward them, carefully holding a precious sleeping someone in his arms as he looked down at him with awe in his eyes.

Hakkai sighed in relief, "For the first time, Gojyo. I quite agree."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

If there was any spelling mishaps then I am soo sorry cuz I'm in a major hurry cuz I gotta babysit my little cousins in a few minutes, so I was writing this on high speed,lol. .

Okee, now to thank you all for your reviews! -

Saiyukigurl227: YaY! I'm so glad that you like my story and thank you for all the compliments! I really appreciate them, very much! I'm glad that my story makes you smile. Well, I hope you keep on reading and reviewing. Those reviews keep me going.

Pienemien: KIKI! Haha! Thanks for reviewing my story! I'm glad you dropped by to read it and I hope you like this chappie of the story too! And I hope you have fun here at See ya later, Kiki-chan! I'll go and read your story later, okee! .

Rubics: I'm glad you liked the chappie! And I enjoyed the movie a lot! I thought it was as good as the first one.

YJ: If I add more comic relief I won't be able to write for laughing so hard, lol. But I'll try my best for you, okee. I hope you enjoyed the chappie.

Silver Pard: Hahaha! laughs hysterically I could just see Sanzo buried under a pile of love letters, haha! That's funny. No, I don't prefer ya to be mean. I like nice people. lol. And I would love it if you kept on reading and reviewing my story, seriously! I hope you do! And about the pin and the ego thing….I might just call ya on that one sometime. - Hehe, so keep that pin ready.

Goku-Chan: I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner. . Gomen! I'll try to update from now on as soon as possible and I thank you for the great review! I really appreciate it lots! I hope you keep on reading the story.

Koto Juri: Yes, it does seem like everybody likes the part when Goku walked in on Sanzo,lol. I get that a lot. But I'm glad you like the story so far and I hope you keep on reading & reviewing!

Imaginator007: More Romance coming right up! Hehe, I'll be adding more romance for you real soon. But I hope this chappie suffices till then. Keep reading and reviewing!

Tiff: Thank you. I'm glad you stopped and dropped a review for me. I hope you like this chappie!

Tengu Queen: Haha! Yes, I like to think I have a good sense of humor. Thank you! I'm glad you like the story and please keep on reading and reviewing!

Sisi-cat-chan: Welp, you've got your wish. It's an update! I'm sorry for the wait though. I'll try to update as fast as I can from now on.

That's all folks! Until next time, that is. I'll try to update as soon as I can!

And in the next chappie Goku tries out for the band, Sanzo starts opening up a little more and well, Gojyo causes some trouble, hehe. Should be lots of chaos and fun! Not for Sanzo but for you and me, lol.

See ya then! waves -


	5. A Nervous Little Monkey

Hello!

Ha,I bet everybody's probably lost interest in my story right now cause it's been ages since I've updated! I'm so, very, very sorry! GOMEN!

I hope everybody will still read my story and I'll be able to update more since I got my comp problem fixed, so yay!

I just don't know how long the chappies will be since I've got Classes in the mornings now. Math and Writing. . Writing is cool…Math is tolerable. But I'm a busy schoolgirl now, so my chappies will vary in size, just depends on how many free hours I have to work and how much homework.

And I'll answer all of your reviews at the end of the chapter.

And the good old disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN SAIYUKI! I just own the piccy of Sanzo on the back of my cell phone, my posters of the guys on my wall above my bunk bed and my Saiyuki DVD's and manga book. The list goes on! (Trumpet)

Ah, well, time to get cracking! (Cracks knuckles as I ready my fingers to write)

Chapter Five

Hakkai smiled, watching the cute, endearing scene in front of him.

A loud whistle and a taunting voice filled the air, "Ooooh, now I see! Your taste doesn't run with women or men but with little boys and monkeys instead." Hakkai couldn't help but glare annoyingly in the distance as Sanzo froze where he stood, snapping out of his dream state, dropping Goku unceremoniously on his butt as he growled, clenching his hands into fists while rolling his folder that held his papers into a temporary weapon, "Why you perverted little cockroach! I'll kill you!" and Goku sleepily looked up from the ground, a hand rubbing his aching butt and another rubbing his eyes, "What's going on? And why am I here?"

Hakkai dully replied, "It's nothing. Absolutely nothing at all." All the while Sanzo was chasing Gojyo around the car hitting him over the head with the rolled up folder, yelling at him all the way.

In the car on the way to the studio Gojyo was sporting a heck of a bunch of bumps on his head and an enormous headache. He grumbled, "You didn't have to hit me so hard. I was just teasing with you." He rubbed his head as he glared in the back seat at Sanzo who was glaring right back at him, "Like hell you were. You meant every word you said and I meant for every hit to hurt as much as it did, so there!" Sanzo huffed as he turned to look out the window at the buildings and streetlights.

Goku was still confused as to why the guys were fighting. All he could remember was watching Sanzo writing at the park and the next minute he was on the hard ground, Sanzo yelling and hitting Gojyo over the head with his folder full of papers. Goku nibbled on his bottom lip nervously as he wrapped his hand in his red t-shirt, torn between breaking the tension that seemed to have grown between him and Sanzo for no apparent reason and just letting the tension hang there between them.

He licked his dry lips as he spoke up in the heavy silence, "I had fun with you, Sanzo. I hope we can do it again soon. You know…go to the park and eat some ice cream together." He looked over at Sanzo and was met with an intense violet gaze.

It was thrilling but scary. His eyes were cold and hard but full of fire. And Goku was afraid he'd get burned if he got too close and he was afraid he was getting way too close to the fire.

Gojyo's voice split the silence, "That 'together' spoke volumes. Major Volumes!"

Goku felt quite relieved when Sanzo broke away from the deep stare, his fiery cold eyes turned away from him as he looked out the window again, growling a short simple reply to Gojyo's statement, " Just shut up." That tense silence filled the air once again and Goku was puzzled more then ever.

Hakkai wanted to throw Gojyo on the ground and stomp on his head so he wouldn't be able to speak anymore. He always said the wrong thing at the wrong time. He was good looking, attractive but that's as far as it went.

Hakkai glanced over at Gojyo sitting next to him and he couldn't help but smile as the red haired (a.n. pinkish-red haired to be exact but I don't want Gojyo killing me for saying his hair is pink :P runs away from Gojyo) man rubbed his head with a hand, grimacing at the sore spots on his head from Sanzo's attack. He wouldn't be Gojyo if he weren't like this.

He drove up to the brown and black studio and turned in his seat so he could look back in the backseat at Goku, a serious expression on his face, "Okay, Goku. You're going to have to do your best at this, okay? M.G. requires your best effort at all times." Goku gulped nervously as he nodded his head. Hakkai added, trying to comfort the boy, "If you mess up the first time it'll be alright. M.G. doesn't expect you to be perfect your first time but you have to give it your all! M.G doesn't like slackers. If M.G. sees any potential in you then we'll help you perfect it!" , Hakkai stopped rambling and noticed Goku was shaking all over from fright, "I guess I'm not helping a lot aren't I?"

Sanzo smirked, "Right on the mark, Hakkai." Hakkai gave Sanzo a you're-not-being-so-helpful-yourself-look as Sanzo fumbled with his cigarette pack, ignoring the heated gaze in his direction as he gracefully climbed out of the car.

Hakkai sighed in defeat, "I give up." He smiled at Goku, who had a big, frightened puppy dog look on his face, "And Goku, just be yourself and try your best."

Goku bounced out of the car, running right up to Sanzo's side where he lightly grabbed his pant's belt loop, biting his lip nervously as he clung tightly to the belt loop like his life depended on keeping a firm grasp on the piece of fabric.

One of Sanzo's eyebrows raised in amusement as he shook his head from side to side, sliding his hands in his pant's pocket's.

He let Goku's hands stay where they were although he could feel a slight twitch in his arm, a reflex to the boy's closeness.

Hakkai could feel himself simmering as he walked in the lobby and Gojyo was leaning on the desk, a big sexy grin plastered from ear to ear as Serene was giggling her pretty little blonde head off behind the desk apparently at what had just been said before they had walked in the door. Gojyo wiggled an eyebrow as he seductively whispered, "Ah, so…you are available tonight? My place or yours?"

Sanzo scowled at the display and walked right past the desk, rolling his violet eyes at the giggling, almost pitifully hysterical answer to Gojyo's question from the blonde haired woman, "Oh! Why, yes, I am available! And my place would be great."

Gojyo smiled, "Ah, yay! That's great. I'll see ya at midnight then." He walked away, casting a wink and a smirk over his shoulder on the way to the elevator where Sanzo was standing with a very scared, shaking Goku.

Hakkai felt like if he could change into any animal that matched his mood right now it would have to be a lion. A big, gigantic male lion that was about to tear a laughing hyena's head off!

He put on one of his best fake smiles ever as he turned to Serena, "Well, we'll be going to the studio then." Serena looked a little taken aback as Hakkai shot her a ferocious glare and stomped over to the elevator where the guys were waiting for him.

Hakkai hid his slight agitation as he punched the button in the elevator for their studio's floor and he turned around to pat Goku on the head who was squeezing Sanzo's belt loop so tight, Sanzo could actually imagine that if the poor piece of cloth had a voice it would be screaming bloody murder by now.

The door opened and Goku was once again blinded by the brightness of the simple room that they called the lounge of their studio.

It's where he had first met Sanzo and Gojyo but Hakkai didn't keep him in the room for very long, he unattached his clenched fingers from Sanzo's belt loop and Hakkai turned to the two guys who had already assumed their usual places in the room, Sanzo on the white couch and Gojyo leaning up against the couch arm, "You guys stay here. I'm going to take him to M.G. and I'll be back shortly."

Gojyo nodded and Sanzo just glanced over at them, snorting in silent acknowledgement as he picked up a newspaper from off of the coffee table near the couch.

Goku felt a little tight knot of fear in his stomach as he looked from Hakkai who already had the door leading to one of the other rooms in the building open and his wide brown eyes settled on Sanzo, "But…I thought…they were coming with us!"

Hakkai shook his head, "No, M.G. told me to bring just you this time. It'll be okay, trust me. Sanzo and Gojyo will be here when we get back."

Goku felt a little hesitant as he gulped nervously, waving a little wave in both of the guy's direction and Gojyo smiled, giving him a thumbs up, "Go get em tiger!"

Goku looked at Sanzo, hoping he'd respond but like always, nothing.

Goku felt a little disappointed as he took a deep, shaky breath and followed Hakkai through the door to M.G.'s office.

Sanzo looked up from the newspaper as he silently watched the closing door, holding a little hope for the little monkey. He puffed on his cigarette as he turned back to the newspaper.

No use in worrying.

Goku clutched his hands in front of him as they walked into a dark, mahogany colored room full of bright tropical plants and a blue ceiling painted like the sky and it looked like someone had painstakingly worked on a few parrots in the tropical trees and palms they had splashed all over the walls. It felt like he had walked into a rainforest.

And the person in front of him behind the ebony desk was its queen.

The woman smiled, a little knowing glint in her eyes as she waved for Hakkai to leave, "I'll take it from here, Hakkai baby. This shouldn't take too long." Hakkai nodded his head gravely as he turned to leave, glancing at Goku reassuring him with a little, warm grin as he left the room at a brisk walk.

Goku felt like he had been deserted in a strange world as Hakkai closed the door behind him, leaving him in this jungle with an Amazon queen. The woman grinned, "Ah, am I that scary?"

Goku flinched, shivering all over, "Um…I…"

The woman laughed and it sounded like tinkling bells as she wrapped a little finger in her ebony hair, "I think that's answer enough. My name is M.G. I wanted to hear what potential you have, Goku. That is your name right?"

Goku nodded his head dumbly. He felt like he wouldn't be able to speak ever again. He absently wondered why he was so afraid.

M.G. rose from behind the desk, her long flowing ruby red dress rustling as she pointed to a pair of drums, "I would like it if you would play a little something for me."

Goku licked his dry lips as he thought to himself, 'Do it! So you can go back to Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo! Just do a little drum roll! Anything! Just get it over with!'

Goku ran over to the drum set and clenched the pair of drum sticks in his hands, looking at the woman for permission. She nodded her head, watching him with deep interest.

He clenched his eyes shut, scared that he would mess up or it wouldn't be good enough for the majestic woman as he began lightly beating the drums to an erratic rhythm. He didn't hear her say stop so he gently pushed it a little further and began to add some additions to it, letting his heart tell him where to hit.

He prayed that it would be all right.

He ended the drum solo and kept his eyes clenched shut, a grimace on his face as he waited for a reply. He really expected her to laugh at him but instead he heard a deep voice say, "Why, that was lovely."

He opened his eyes to see her clapping lightly, a wide smile on her face as she exclaimed, "Welcome to the band, Goku! You're in! Now tell Hakkai that you'll be starting practices tomorrow night. Don't forget…"

He didn't hear the rest of what she said as he rushed out of the room, running down the hallway, swinging the door open to the white-bright room as he yelled at the top of his lungs, flinging his arms up in the air in victory, "I MADE IT!"

Hakkai looked a little startled cause his glasses fell off his nose as he stood up from the chair he was sitting in, a bright smile on his face as he lightly hugged Goku, "I knew you would make it. I'm glad to hear it with my own two ears."

Goku looked at Gojyo who had a lopsided grin on his face as he walked over to him, ruffling his hair as he winked at him, "I guess I'd better get used to having you around the house, huh, kid?"

Then he looked at Sanzo who was looking disinterestedly in his direction as he plucked his cigarette from his mouth, a scowl on his face as he whispered dryly, "Terrific. Now I'll have to play babysitter in the mornings from now on. That's just glorious."

Goku felt like he was going to burst from happiness. He loved his new friends, everything! He didn't want it to ever change.

His mind was placed with another BIG thought as Gojyo leaned down to look him in the eyes, "Hey kid! What about a dinner at a buffet for a congratulations present?" Goku smiled, "OH YEAH! FOOD!" He started bouncing all over the room, chanting, "FOOD, FOOD, FOOD, FOOD, FOOD!" as Gojyo hid a amused laugh behind his hand and Hakkai looked a little worried over how they were going to get the money for this little venture.

Sanzo's eyebrow twitched as he snarled, "Good God! SHUT THE BRAT UP!"

Whahaha! I loved the last part, haha!

Oh, and I told you that Gojyo was going to cause some trouble for Sanzo in this chappie well it'll be in the next chappie at the buffet probably.

I'm sorry that the chappie is so short but I didn't have much time to work with, gotta take a shower, email my best friend and then I'll have to go to bed. But I'll make sure to have enough time to write a pretty long chappie tomorrow or Wednesday. It just depends on which day works out for me and how many reviews I get. (Winks)

Oh, yeah! Speaking of reviews! I'll answer all of your last ones!

Nine lifes : YaY! I'm glad you liked my chappie. And I quite agree it was short. Just like this one. I'll make sure to write a longer one next time I update. (Nods) But thanks for your review! It's greatly appreciated!

Silver Pard : LOL! Yes, I had fun with saying Sanzo was afraid of the smile! (Wiggles fingers) lol. Well, hmm…I would tell you what they meant about seeing the old Sanzo again and Sanzo being afraid to open his heart again but that would ruin the story. Sorry! You'll find out what they meant in later chappies though! So keep on reading and reviewing to find out!

Radifeen : Whahaha! Thank you! (hugs you) Haha, I really, really loved your review! I'm so glad that you love my story so much. I hope you like this chapter and that you keep on reading and reviewing cuz it'll get better as it goes. And I'm glad you think I'm a genius, hehe. I've never been called that before. So definitely a first.

KS39 : YAY! Thanks for all the reviews! You reviewed all my chappies, 1 to 4 and I really appreciate it. Reviews keep me going, haha. But yeah, I quite agree! GO 39! SANZOxGOKU FOREVER! WHOOHOO! (bounces) Haha, but thanks for reading my story! I hope you like this chappie too!

Azamiko : I'll try to put more Sanzo/Goku in my story. It's just I don't wanna make Sanzo just rush into the relationship so quickly. It ruins…well, Sanzo and it ruins my fun, haha. But thanks for dropping me a review! Hope you keep on reading!

Goku-Chan : YaYnesss! (huggles) Thankies for the review! I'm glad you liked the chappie! Please keep on reading and I'll try to update as soon as I possibly can. I'll try not to make you wait so long this time. Bad me! (hits self)

Askura : Oh wow! ….WOW! ….WOW! I am just so honored that my fic reminds you of Gravitation! I just love Gravitation! One of the greatest anime out there. Thanks for the compliments and taking out the time to review! Please keep on reading! It would be greatly appreciated.

RedEyedRavenWolf : Wow…WoW! Another person who really flattered me, haha. Thank you! I'm so glad you like the story so much. (Is starting to get a big head) Um, Silver Pard…you might wanna get that needle ready, haha. Well, keep on reading and reviewing. I would really appreciate it bunches!

S'Star : Thank you so very much for the review! It was short and sweet. Please keep on reading!

Mel : Wow! I'm saying that a lot, haha. Thanks! I really appreciate your compliments and yes, I intend to finish the story so please stick with it and keep on reading. And I'm glad you think my plot and grammar is great. I was kinda afraid my grammar wasn't going that great but after the last few reviews I think I'm doing okay. But I really appreciate you leaving a review and taking out time to read my story!

T3 : Ah! Well…sorry to tell ya but I'm not a dude. I'm a gal. Haha but you can call me dude if you want to, I don't mind. Thanks for dropping a review and reading my story! I'll try to add some more humor and action in the story just for you.

Wow! I have a bunch of reviews on this chapter! COOL! ( smiles from ear to ear) Well, gotta go. I'll see you guys later!

Bye byez! (waves)

(Oh god, i was trying to put up a little marker to show you when views change in the chapter but it won't let me for some reason so i'm sorry if it's a little jumbled up. Can somebody tell me how to fix the problem?)


	6. A Little Fight in China Town

Hi everybody! ( hugs everybody)

I missed you all!

I didn't have my internet till the beginning of this year and then I had a case of major writer's block and some major tests that I had to do in school so my time and mind was limited. . But I hope everybody likes the chapter and I'll have the next chapter up asap cause I already have it halfway written and it shouldn't take me very long to write the rest of it but anyways, reviews help a bundle!

Ah, I don't have enough time to write a thank you to every person individually for reviewing my last chapter at the end of this chapter but I want you to know that you are greatly appreciated! Your reviews keep me going! And I'll be able to thank you all individually in the next chapter I write!

Once again, a lot of thanks!

And there will be music and Sanzo singing in the next chapter, so yay!

Oh, and whoever put my story in the two C2 communities I thank you bunches!

Chapter Six

Goku felt like he was in paradise.

He had been living on the street one day, hungry and cold. He had doubts that he would even make it through the night cause he'd been running away from the people in the Orphanage for it seemed like an eternity with scarcely anything to eat and he had been sleeping in cardboard boxes and even dumpsters, anywhere that was warm in the slightest he was there.

Then the next moment he had been dumped into a fantasy life that he had always dreamed he could have.

A nice house he could live in, three good meals every day and he was going to get to excel at something he was good at! Music. He lived and breathed music! He had always played on a raggedy set of drums for the kids at the Orphanage; it was the highlight of his and their day.

He had always loved the look in their eyes when he played and he had wished he could make everybody in the whole world feel what they had felt at that moment.

Maybe he was going to get his chance after all.

He jumped as something jabbed painfully in his side and a familiar mischievous voice followed, "Move, monkey boy or I'm going to make you a part of the menu by putting you on the buffet table right in the middle of the Chow Mien noodles." Goku gave Gojyo an annoyed look as he mumbled, shuffling along the line, carrying his plate stacked full of different types of Chinese delicacies, "Okay, okay. You overgrown pink mop."

Gojyo narrowed his red eyes as he leaned over Goku's shoulder, an evil tone to his voice, "I hope you didn't say what I think you just said or you'll REALLY become part of the menu. Permanently!" Goku laughed, "Ah, nah, I didn't say anything, hehe." He quickly distanced himself from Gojyo, quickly placing even more food on his leaning tower of food on his plate as he decided it would probably be safer at the table.

As he came walking up to the table that Hakkai picked in the back of the quaint Chinese restaurant, balancing the precarious load of noodles, chicken, fried fish and rice (a.n. Oh my, I'm making myself hungry talking about Chinese food, lol :P) on his plate, he happily grinned at the sight before him.

Sanzo had downed his third glass of Beer, he had a look of contempt on his face that had, 'I Hate This Place, I Hate Chinese Food, I Hate These Guys And I Hate This Damn Beer!' written all over it as he disinterestedly tried to act like he was halfway interested in the food he was eating and what Hakkai was saying.

Hakkai was his modest, polite self as he ate small bites of his food, a little smile on his face and a gentle tone to his voice, as he seemed to be talking about the band's finances or something of the sort.

That's what he had always wished for, people who would accept him for who he was and wouldn't criticize him for his shortcomings.

He had always wanted a family and he had a little feeling that he had found it.

He set his plate down beside Hakkai who paused in his conversation to acknowledge him with a beaming grin in his direction, "Ah, well, you decided to come back. I was kind of doubting it there for a while that you would." Goku chuckled, "I had a hard time deciding what I wanted, that's why it took me so long." Sanzo dully added, a blank look on his face and a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "So, you decided to get every item on the buffet instead, I see." Goku nodded almost in fast forward motion as he picked up a pair of chopsticks and was poised to stuff his face as he excitedly yelled, "Yeah, baby! I'm gonna eat every inch of noodle, rice and chicken substance on my plate, haha!"

Sanzo looked a little taken aback at Goku's outburst and his ravenous appetite as he plowed into the food as soon as he downed a mouthful of noodles then another chopstick full was on its way. Sanzo couldn't help but feel a little amused and a little flicker of adoration as he laid his chin in the palm of his hand, watching Goku as he absently listened to Hakkai trying to hold a civilized conversation but truly it was just one sided.

Sanzo felt Gojyo slide in the chair next to him and he sent an icy stare in his direction as he was in the middle of biting a chunk of chicken off of a piece of Chicken on a Stick and he looked slightly annoyed as he mumbled around a mouthful of chicken, "What's with the cold stare, Ice block? I didn't do anything." Sanzo didn't quite glaring at him as he sipped at his new glass of beer, his eyebrow cocked as Gojyo swallowed the mouthful of chicken and winked at him, "Well, not yet anyways."

Sanzo snarled, "You'd better stop winking at me or I'm going to push my hand down your throat, glass of beer and all!" Gojyo waved a half eaten Chicken on a Stick and a pair of chopsticks in the air as he whined, "Ooh, I'm scared! Somebody save me from the walking, talking foot-up-my-ass."

Sanzo's eyebrow twitched as he growled through his teeth, "That's it! You're gonna get it!"

Hakkai waved his hands in front of him, laughing nervously, "Now, now guys. Can't we at least eat in peace? Save it for when we get home."

Gojyo grinned, "Ah, saved by Hakkai, again."

Sanzo's violet eyes narrowed as he stared over his glass, looking over Hakkai's shoulder and watching Goku out of the corner of one eye as he snapped, "Are you trying to get killed?" Gojyo laughed, "Haha! No! I'm too handsome to die yet." Sanzo dully answered, "Then stop bugging me and you won't."

Goku looked up from his half eaten plate of food and he asked something that had been bugging him since Sanzo had volunteered to watch him instead of letting Gojyo, "Um, Gojyo, I was wondering something. It's been nagging at me since yesterday. What's your side job?"

You could almost hear every single fly buzzing inside the restaurant as Hakkai slapped a hand to his face as he mumbled something about an idiot, Sanzo slammed his glass of beer on the table as he looked torn between running away and taping Gojyo's mouth shut before he answered Goku.

Gojyo smiled, twirling his finger in one of his red antennae's (a.n. I couldn't help it! I had to call em antennae's! XP (runs from a very mad Gojyo) of hair as he answered, "Well, kid. I'd tell you all the explicit details if I could but unfortunately you're too young and it'd be illegal but to put it bluntly," he leaned forward, almost touching Goku's nose with his own, he was that close as he whispered seductively, "I make men and women's fantasy's come true."

Goku blushed at Gojyo's closeness and he shakily asked, "Oh, um, what type of fantasy's?" Gojyo reached a hand up to Goku's face and he gently pulled him closer as he smirked, "I'll show you."

All the time this was going on, Sanzo was getting angrier and angrier by the second and the closer Gojyo got to Goku, the madder he got. He knew for sure that he had way too much beer when the edges of his vision blurred as he watched the scene unfolding in front of him.

He felt his eyes widen in shock and anger as Gojyo placed a hand on Goku's cheek and pulled him even closer to his face.

That's when he snapped.

His right hand reflexively snapped out from its position on the tabletop and his fingers clenched a handful of red hair between them as he pulled Gojyo back into his chair, making sure he was positioned just right as he slammed Gojyo's face into his plate. He growled, "To put it bluntly, you're a SLUT!"

He didn't wait around to see Goku's and Hakkai's reactions or even to see if Gojyo was conscious as he slid his chair out from the table and he quietly and swiftly left the restaurant.

He stepped out the door, shakily grabbing his cigarette pack out of his coat pocket, pushing a cigarette out of the pack and lighting it as his angry, jumbled thoughts raged in his head. He took a deep drag from the cigarette and willfully pushed his angry thoughts out with the cloud of smoke as he flattened himself against the pillar outside the door, glaring at nothing in particular.

He didn't know why he had struck out so fiercely. He had to admit, Gojyo had been getting on his nerves more then usual lately but that didn't call for his blinding fit of rage back there. It wasn't such a big deal, Gojyo has come on to men before in front of Sanzo like that and it hadn't bothered him at all. He didn't care who Gojyo took to bed but…why did that little scene affect him so much back there?

He hadn't felt that much rage since, well, since…him.

A flash of familiar hurt, rage and old love filtered into his mind as he let himself get touched by the edges of old memories.

He didn't want to remember again.

His violet eyes narrowed in irritation as he shook his head from the old, hurtful memories. He coldly whispered to himself, "I must really be drunk to let my guard down like this."

He jumped as he felt a tugging on his coat. He glanced down and met a pair of big golden eyes, "Sanzo, are you okay?"

Goku was radiating concern and worry as he tugged at Sanzo's coat again, pleading with his eyes for Sanzo to respond. He hadn't ever seen him like this and he didn't like it at all.

He was relieved when Sanzo glared down at him, snorting in irritation, "Can't even have an outburst anymore without people nagging me about if I'm okay or not." He flicked the cigarette to the ground as he began to walk down the stairs, "I'm going to the car."

Goku smiled as he grabbed onto Sanzo's coat sleeve, "Okay, I'll come with you."

Sanzo froze at the contact; he glared icily at Goku and abruptly pulled away from him, "Don't touch me." Goku quickly pulled away from him, his hands clenching into fists as he bit his lip, trying so hard not to ask if Sanzo was okay, "Oh, alright. I'm sorry."

Sanzo glared at him for a little while longer and then he turned around, walking towards their car in the parking lot and he didn't have to glance behind to know that Goku was right behind him.

Goku fiddled with his hands nervously as he stared at Sanzo's back, noticing that his shoulders were tense and his hands were clenching and unclenching into fists almost like he was ready for somebody to jump out from behind one of the cars and start fighting.

Goku ran up to the car, swinging open the door as he slid into the backseat, talking loudly so Sanzo could hear him outside the car as he opened the back door and slid into the seat beside him, "Oh, by the way, Gojyo's alright. You just gave him a big, black bruise on his forehead that'll probably be there for the next two days and Hakkai was saying that he was sorry about what happened to the people in the restaurant and the manager. He sent me out here to see if you were okay. You are alright, right?"

Sanzo had his arms crossed across his chest; every part of his body was tense as he glanced in Goku's direction and he tried with everything he had not to snap at the boy as he sighed, "Yes, I'm alright." He just wished that was true. Something was bothering him and he couldn't put his finger on it but it was unnerving him.

Goku licked his dry lips as he whispered, "I'm glad but…" Sanzo's eyebrows rose in curiosity as he looked down at Goku who was fidgeting in his seat, looking torn between speaking and staying silent, "Well…I was wondering something. Are you mad at me for something I did?"

Sanzo's violet eyes narrowed as he snorted in irritation, "What makes you think that?" Goku bit his lip as he tried not to fidget too much as he looked up at Sanzo, "Well, I thought you were mad at me cause you haven't been talking to me since this morning. I thought I must've done something to offend you or something."

He sighed like it irritated him to no end to even say anything, "Stupid boy, I'm not mad at you. This is just the way I am."

Goku blinked, "Oh…okay." He smiled from ear to ear as it just sunk in, what he said. Sanzo didn't hate him!

Sanzo leaned on the car door, glaring out the window as he continued, oblivious to the little monkey's actions as he started to slowly inch his way across the seat, "You've only known me for one day and you think you know me."

Sanzo looked towards Goku and was surprised when Goku wasn't there but was skooched up next to him, his head up against his side and he was looking up at him with those sweet eyes. A part of Sanzo wanted to climb through the car window and run but another part of him liked the feel of Goku next to him and that's what scared him the most.

He covered his surprise with an angry face and a cold voice, "What do you think you're doing?" Goku was shivering all over as he spoke, "Oh, it's just really cold in the car. I forgot to bring my coat with me from the house and well, I…"

Goku was shocked as Sanzo grabbed the edge of his coat, wrapping it around Goku's shoulders and resting his hand against Goku's shoulder, pulling him up against his side. Goku blushed a deep red as he looked up at Sanzo who was staring out the car window, a look of deep thought on his face as he gruffly said, "There. Are you happy?"

Goku smiled as he answered, "Yes, very." He snuggled up against Sanzo's side, conscious that Sanzo squeezed him around the shoulders, pressing him up against him and he looked up to see Sanzo staring down at him with that same intense stare that he had in the car on the way to the studio.

Then Goku heard a snickering from the front seat, "Ooh, getting all cozy in the backseat are we?"

Goku was blushing from head to toe and Sanzo's head snapped up. He snapped, "Want another matching bruise on your forehead? HUH? I'll gladly oblige you if you do!" Gojyo's head poked over the seat, a wet towel on his forehead and a cocky look on his face, "Just try! I dare ya! I'll have your sorry ass off to jail if you do!"

Goku grabbed ahold of Sanzo's shirt when he felt him move like he was going to actually do what he threatened, "Please don't, Sanzo." Sanzo was a little startled when Goku's fists wrapped up in his shirt and at the terrified plea coming from the boy. He had almost forgot he was there.

He snorted in indignation as he settled back against the backseat, a little smirk on his face as he gently reassured Goku with a little squeeze around his shoulders.

Hakkai whacked Gojyo on the head and snapped, "You idiot! Don't you know when to quit?" Gojyo whined in pain, "Ouch, that hurt, Hakkai!" Hakkai's brows furrowed as he answered, "Serves you right."

Hakkai turned around in his seat and smiled at Sanzo and Goku, "So, is everything okay back there?"

Goku nodded, "Yeah, it's okay."

Sanzo just glared coldly out the window, never letting go of Goku and not making an attempt to let Goku know that he wasn't letting go.

It just felt right.

They stayed that way till they reached the house then Sanzo abruptly let him go, unwrapping his arm from behind him and quickly shedding his coat, giving it to Goku to wear till they got inside the house.

It was way too big on Goku but he didn't mind at all.

When they got inside the house, Gojyo was complaining about how he wasn't going to get to go to Serena's house, Hakkai glared daggers at him and announced in a huffy voice, "Well, I'm going to my room and I'm going to read till I go to sleep, so please try not to disturb me."

He stomped off to his room and Gojyo looked puzzled as he rubbed his head, still patting the wet paper towel against his forehead, "What's wrong with him?"

Sanzo snorted derisively, "Hmph, if you don't know then you're too stupid to explain it to."

Gojyo growled, "Pardon?"

Sanzo didn't pay any attention to him as he walked into the kitchen and Goku hurried after him, shrugging Sanzo's coat off of his shoulders as he bounced up to him with it in his hands, "Here's your coat, Sanzo. Thanks for letting me wear it."

Sanzo looked up from bending over in the fridge and he nodded his head sharply, "It's okay. You can keep it. I have enough coats to make up for one."

Goku smiled, "YaY! Thanks Sanzo!" He squeezed the Khaki coat tightly, he knew he'd wear it the rest of the winter.

Sanzo quickly looked down at the table and picked up a can of beer, "Ah, it's nothing."

Goku noticed that Sanzo had pulled out two cans of beer from the fridge and that worried him slightly, he was already slightly drunk anyways, "Um, Sanzo…shouldn't you not drink that?"

Sanzo paused, the can halfway to his mouth and he glared daggers at Goku, "Who are you to tell me what I can drink and what I cannot? Leave me alone! Go to bed or something."

He turned away from Goku, blocking out the hurt look in Goku's eyes as he drank a long gulp from the can. He felt troubled and too many memories were coming back, he needed this.

Goku mumbled, feeling those stubborn tears trying to break through his eyes but he held them back, "Excuse me for caring." He tightly held onto the coat as he stiffly walked out of the kitchen and headed straight for his room.

He placed Sanzo's coat beside his bed and he quickly pulled his pajama's on.

He threw himself down on the bed and curled up in a tight ball, biting his lip to keep himself from crying. He didn't want to cry especially over Sanzo.

He closed his eyes tight, wanting to fall asleep so he could start the next day with Sanzo there beside him and new surprises and chances always awaited a new day.

He wanted to experience every one of those chances.

He wanted to experience them with Sanzo by his side.

Hopefully that little wish would come true.

Meanwhile, while he was thinking these thoughts and slowly falling asleep, Sanzo glared at the half empty can of beer in his hand and at the full one on the table.

His violet eyes shimmered in anger at himself.

He crushed the can of beer in his hand and he snarled, "Damn it all!"

He wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight at all.

Not with Goku on his mind he wouldn't.

Ooooh, I say Sanzo's cracking under the pressure, haha! - But I'll see ya at the next chapter which shall be posted soon, I PROMISE! If I don't stick with it you can all randomly throw pizza, tomatoes, anything in sight or handy at the moment at me until I update, okee?

I give you permission to do so! Haha!


	7. A little quiet time at the Library

Hello everybody!

hangs head down low I am so so sorry that I haven't updated since the beginning of this year! Goodness, I'm terrible,lol. XP

I was planning on updating on time and everything but for some reason my brain just kinda went blank on this story. I couldn't come up with anything, couldn't continue it or nothing. I'd sit down to write it and then BAM! Mind goes blank, lol. It was terrible, really. sweatdrops

So, I hope you all won't like slaughter me for not writing sooner! . Hopefully my brain will cooperate with me and let me update sooner next time. sighs

Ah, but I have a BUNCH of reviews to answer! XP Whew, you people have been reviewing left and right, haha! XD Thanks! I really appreciate em all and I'll send you all a little personal pm (unless you're not a signed member of then I'll have to answer your reviews at the bottom of the chappie like I always did. ) and thank you all properly!

I'm gonna stop talking and start writing, sooo see ya later folks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki…including the guys…although I'd like to own Sanzo so he can beat up some very annoying and aggravating family members for me, hehe

Chapter Seven

The first thing that Goku noticed when he woke up was it felt way warmer then it had been when he fell asleep last night and the sun was shining brighter through the window then it had yesterday morning.

Definitely too many things out of place to go unnoticed.

Yawning and sleepily stretching, Goku opened his eyes all the way and squeaked in surprise, making him freeze in shock with his arms straight up in the air and his eyes bulging out of his head.

He had found the culprit for the unnatural warmth and the sun shining too brightly.

Sanzo was sleeping right beside him, their faces were almost touching and his usually neat, blonde hair was in disarray, the light shining brightly off of his golden strands. His eyes were scrunched tight like he was trying to make himself sleep and the BIG point that stuck out to Goku aside from everything else about the situation (besides Sanzo being in bed with him in the first place) was that Sanzo was shirtless AND his arm was loosely hanging AROUND his waist!

Goku felt like melting into the bed sheets from embarrassment and fear at Sanzo's reaction to being this close to him but he couldn't get out of the situation unless he ran for it when he wriggled out of Sanzo's arms cause most likely when he moved, Sanzo would wake up.

Goku sighed in exasperation. What a perfect way to start the morning.

Oh, well, he had to admit that having Sanzo there, his arm around him and his warmth enveloping him, well, it felt good, very good.

Goku smiled. Sanzo looked very sweet and peaceful when he was asleep.

He snapped out of his little dream state of mind and stopped admiring Sanzo and tried to squeeze out of his hold around his waist. He grimaced as he tried to push back with his legs and all he got was a pain in his back from hitting the wall then he tried to wriggle down the bed but only wound up with his shirt around his head, strangling him.

Goku narrowed his eyes in annoyance as he mumbled from within his shirt, "This is just ridiculous."

He pushed his shirt back down, glanced at Sanzo out of the corner of his eye and turned back to trying to find a way to get out of the situation.

He was about to try slowly sliding up the bed but he felt Sanzo's arm crush him against his chest, he squeaked as he looked up to see Sanzo's eyes half open in sleep, his breath was deep as he snarled, "Where do you think you're going?"

He pulled him closer and Goku managed to strangle out a small, "Sanzo?"

Sanzo's eyes snapped open and there was a loooong uncomfortable silence as Goku beamed bright red as he was in the process of pushing away from Sanzo and he had his hands on his bare chest. Sanzo looked like he was going to explode from rage and embarrassment all at once as his eyes twitched and a low growl escaped his lips, "I'll…go now."

Goku fell down on the bed as Sanzo quickly let go of him, rolling off the bed and very quickly walking out the door.

Goku blinked, very confused at what had just happened.

He was getting up to get dressed when he heard a big fit of laughing followed by Gojyo's voice, "Ooh, had a good time last night, I see." and a LOUD crash accompanied with Sanzo yelling, "YOU PERVERT! You actually think I'd do THAT with a boy?! And what were you doing peeking in Goku's bedroom in the first place?!" and Gojyo whined, "Hakkai! Save me!" and he could hear Hakkai sniff, probably trying to act like he didn't care, "Why should I? I think you're perfectly capable of saving yourself."

Goku grinned and went to the closet, grabbing a pair of loose fitting denim pants and a navy blue shirt to wear. Preparing himself for what the day had in store for him.

Sanzo had stalked to the kitchen, still shirtless and he reached inside the refrigerator, grabbing a bottle of water to drink as he plopped down at the table, rubbing his aching forehead with his hand as he wished that everyone would just leave him alone this morning for at least one time in the three years he'd been with the band but he was probably wishing in vain.

It had always been the same ritual every morning.

Hakkai telling him to work hard for the band and work on putting some more feeling in the band's lyrics this time or something to that affect and Gojyo being his annoying self to everything in a five feet radius from his person and Sanzo telling them all to leave him alone to his work, well, literally shutting everything out till they practiced singing in the evenings and even then he worked on instinct only.

Sanzo gulped down a mouthful of water as he glared at the crisp white wall in front of him. He didn't want to acknowledge any ties to anybody ever again.

He blinked his violet eyes in surprise as a pair of warm arms wrapped around his shoulders, squeezing him tightly for a moment as a sweet voice filled the air, "Good morning, Sanzo!" The warm arms unwrapped themselves from around him and Goku swiftly ran to the cabinet, grabbing a bowl and a silver spoon. Sanzo was surprised but he quickly hid it by grumbling, "Good morning? Ha! I never have a good morning. Morning's are just another stupid beginning to another stupid day."

Goku was in the middle of pouring milk on the Honeycomb cereal heaped in his bowl and he stopped, turning his big bright eyes on Sanzo as he answered, "That's a very sad way to think of it. I don't think of it that way." Sanzo was about to ask him what he meant by that when he thought better of it.

Goku set the bowl of cereal down across from Sanzo on the table and he was going to sit down when Gojyo stuck his head through the doorway, a black leather cap on his head, a lone white skeleton head on an earring dangling from his left ear and a pair of ruby red shades on as he smiled at Sanzo, "Ah, well, we're leaving ya, buddy. Hakkai is out in the car and I'm…whoa!" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Goku launched himself at him, wrapping his arms around Gojyo's neck and about pulling Gojyo down in the floor with him as he happily yelled, "Good morning, Gojyo!"

Sanzo was simmering in anger. Why? He didn't know but he didn't have very long to contemplate it as Goku bounded away from Gojyo, a glitter in his eyes as he exclaimed, "I'm going to go tell Hakkai good morning!" He zipped out of the room like a bolt of lightning and Gojyo shook his head in confusion, "That was a weird wake up call."

Sanzo sniffed indignantly as he sipped a mouthful of water out of the bottle as Gojyo grinned at him, "Aw, such possessiveness is SO CUTE!" Sanzo gripped the bottle tightly as he yelled, "GET OUT!" Gojyo laughed as he backed out of the doorway and into the hallway.

Sanzo fumed, drinking long gulps from the bottle of water as he glared icicles at Goku when he stepped through the door. Goku looked a little startled at the icy look in his violet eyes but he quickly wiped the confused look from his face and replaced it with a contented smile as he sat down across from him, chowing down on the cereal like Sanzo's eyes weren't drilling into his forehead.

This boy…was different.

Sanzo shivered as a cold little breeze from some unseen crack in the room flowed over his bare chest and he sighed, "I'm going to go get a shirt on and then I'm leaving." After he said it, he thought, "Why am I telling him this?" It's not like the boy should know every move he made.

Goku's golden eyes lit up in excitement as he happily exclaimed, his mouth full of honeycomb cereal and milk, "Ah! I wanna go too, Sanzo!" Sanzo pushed his chair in and looked sullenly at the boy, "Okay, just hurry up and eat so I don't have to wait on you."

Goku smiled, "Okay!" and started eating like the cereal was vanishing before his eyes (when it really was at the speed he was eating it ) while Sanzo walked out of the kitchen to go get dressed.

Sanzo pulled on his favorite purple shirt and left his black pants on that he had slept in last night and he looked through the pile of clothes on his bed to find his notebook and his pencil.

He wasn't surprised when he was dressed and ready to leave that the little monkey was bouncing happily near the front door, a black jacket on over his blue shirt and a big grin that about jumped off of his face with his excitement, "Hurry up, Sanzo! I wanna go to the park!" Sanzo thought to himself, 'You would be surprised to hear that he's over ten years old by the way he's acting now.' Sanzo just glowered at him as he walked past him through the open door, expecting him to follow.

And yeah, he did.

Goku grinned happily as he jumped beside Sanzo instead of walking, his arms behind his back when he jumped and swinging them out to the sides when he landed. Sanzo noted this with a cold air of indifference and he just kept on walking, feeling people's stares of surprise and ridicule on him and the boy.

What did it matter to them what Goku did? You couldn't be different without someone picking you apart for it. Sanzo just glared icily at the people passing by and some of them gulped nervously, going about their way like they hadn't seen a thing and then some of them, especially the women stopped in their tracks, staring and chattering amongst each other.

That's when it hit him.

Sanzo tensed up as a thought shot through his head quicker then a speeding bullet as he said in absolute horror, "Fangirls!"

Goku looked at Sanzo, curious as he asked, "Huh? What are you talking about?" Sanzo didn't wait around for one second as he noticed the considerable crowd of girls gathering on both sides of them on the sidewalk, "Goku…run!" Goku was even more confused, "Huh? Why?" Sanzo rolled his eyes in agitation as he grabbed Goku's hand tightly as he ran down the street, trying to not crush a cat that had made it's home on a sunny patch of the sidewalk and the homeless man who just so happened to camp in the middle of the walkway.

Sanzo looked over his shoulder and tensed up as a big crowd of raving fangirls were right behind them, screaming, "SANZO!! Come on Sanzo, just one picture! Just one kiss! Just one hug!" What's with these girls and the phrase just one thing??? Just one thing always led to another thing with them and it could last all day.

Sanzo turned a street corner real fast, slamming into the nearest door that he could find and hauling Goku through the swinging doors. Goku's eyes were round in panic as the crowd of crazed girls went rushing by the door, oblivious to the fact that Sanzo and Goku had fled inside a building.

Sanzo was breathless as he panted for air, looking down to find his notebook and his pencil still attached to his hand and well, a little monkey was attached to the other. Sanzo sighed in frustration and a little bit of relief, "Can't go anywhere without stupid fangirls mobbing me."

Sanzo pulled his hand away from Goku's as he walked into the building they had run into which just so happened to be a library. He reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet, searching through his cards until he found a little blue and white card with the words Library Card on it and he threw it at Goku, who looked at it like it was a scorpion about to strike at any moment.

Sanzo could tell he didn't have a clue what the thing was. He sighed as he waved him in the direction of the books as he grumbled, "Just go find you some books." Goku smiled, happily jumping up and down, "I can?!?!" Sanzo cringed at the loud, happy shout as he muttered through gritted teeth, "Just be quiet, go get you some frikkin books and DON'T lose my card! Now go!"

Goku didn't need to be asked twice as he zoomed off into the young adult's section while Sanzo ran his fingers through his golden hair in exasperation as he trudged over to the nearest table in clear eye's view of Goku who was bouncing so much that you could see his dark brown hair over the tops of the bookshelves sometimes.

Sanzo plopped down into a seat where he could keep a good eye on Goku and write at the same time. He wrote a few sentences then he would look up with one violet eye, watching the little ball of energy bouncing from one bookshelf to the other and stopping to talk with a little kid or a teenager on his merry way of gathering as many books as he can.

Sanzo felt a warm feeling spreading in his chest as he watched the boy letting go, having fun and a big, happy smile on his face.

Sanzo already had half of a page written when Goku decided to come back to the table with Sanzo, he was grinning at Sanzo from around the pile of books he had in his arms and Sanzo just raised an eyebrow in amusement, "You like to read or what?" Goku plopped the books down on the table, sitting across from Sanzo where he snatched the top book off of the pile and nodded his head at a high rate of speed, "Yeah!! I love reading! Although I only got to read the language books at the Orphanage and a few books my friend, Sky had."

Sanzo quickly caught the quaking of Goku's voice when he had reached the end of his sentence and he asked, curious, "You had a friend named Sky?" Goku bit his lip, looking down at the table as he nodded quickly, "Yeah…but not anymore." Sanzo was going to go on, ask him what he meant by that statement but he stopped himself, deciding that if the boy wanted to talk about it that he would and he quickly turned back to writing on the almost finished paper.

Goku didn't speak for a long while, his golden eyes darting through the pages of the book he was reading until he surprised Sanzo with squealing in glee and well, surprising almost every person in the library as well, "AH! SANZO! The guy in this story acts just like you except he's a Buddhist monk and he's trying to save the world from these evil men and, erk!" Goku's eyes about bugged out of his head as Sanzo leaned across the table with lightning speed, slapped his hand over his mouth and growled, "Shut…up…now." Goku nodded his head and mumbled a little noise through Sanzo's hand that sounded like an okay.

Sanzo sighed in frustration as he glared at the young boy across the table from him, "This is a library. You don't SCREAM in a library and you don't YELL in a library! You whisper in a library." His eyes narrowed as he waved his hand in front of him, "Get it?"

Goku looked a little uncertain but he grinned and nodded his head, whispering, "I got it!"

Sanzo sighed in relief, "Good."

He went back to his writing and he couldn't help but cringe as Goku started moving his chair back and forth on it's wooden legs, making the old chair creak and squeak in the stifling stillness.

He narrowed his eyes and snarled, "Look here, I have almost had it up to here with…!"

He didn't get to finish as his cell phone started screeching out a Jazz tune that literally had everyone in the library's attention.

Sanzo growled, annoyed as he flipped his cellphone open, "Yes?!"

He felt his mood get even darker as he heard Hakkai on the other end of the phone, "Hello! Sanzo?"

Sanzo gave Goku one last reprimanding look which went by unnoticed by the little monkey who was back to reading his book intently and he whispered into the phone, "Yeah, it's me, Sanzo. What do you want?"

Hakkai sounded a little nervous as he went on, "Well, it seems like we have a little bit of a change in plans. We need you to sing well…right now actually."

Sanzo felt like his eyes about popped out of his head as he screamed, "WHAT!?!?"

All of the heads in the library poked up to stare at him in silent fury at his outburst and Goku looked a little concerned, Sanzo looked a little more stressed then usual as he snapped, "I'll be there as soon as I can! Bye!" He hung up the phone and he rubbed his forehead with his fingers, "This isn't my day."

Goku was about to say something when Sanzo snapped, "Rent your books out and let's go. Hurry!" Goku didn't argue as he scooped up his big pile of books and carried them to the front desk where the librarian checked them out for him.

As Goku stood at the desk, he couldn't help but glance over to the doors where Sanzo was impatiently waiting for him, his fingers itching for a cigarette and his face etched with stress and strain.

Goku didn't want to see Sanzo look like that. He hated it.

He didn't like it one bit. No not at all.

WHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! I'm sooo sorry but I'm gonna end the chappie there.

I hope you all don't mind and it won't drive too many of you crazy but I don't have the time to put in a singing scene with Sanzo sooo I thought I'd end it here and start up the next chappie with Sanzo singing and then some big, big news in the next chappie sooo I'll try really really hard for you guys to get the next chappie written sooner then this one.

I'll try really, really hard cuz I don't want you all to have to wait too long for it so I'll try my bestest! **hugs all of you Thank you all for sticking with me although I haven't been writing as faithfully as I should! I hope you'll all stick with me till the end of this cuz I will get it all written someday, haha XD My goal's to end the story by Christmas, so yeah…**

**Well, I'll see you all later! Bye!!**

**AH! I'll answer the people who don't have accounts here, reviews and pm all of you who do have accounts here, okee?**

**Sooo, here's some answers to your reviews!**

**Goku-Chan : Whaaa! T.T I'm sooo sorry that you had to wait such a long time for me to update the last chappie and this chappie too. bangs head against the wall I feel really bad for not updating sooner. . But I'm glad you liked the last two chappies and I hope you like this one too although it is a small one this time. I hope you like it!!!**

**Yit-Ha : Well, I'm glad you like the pairing! I think SanzoxGoku is a very, very cute pairing! Love em to death, haha Ah! And you made me laugh with your last review,haha! XD Nope, I wasn't dead in a ditch somewhere, haha! Although if I keep on not updating soon then I might be dead somewhere from a crazed fan, lol**

**But anyways! I hope you like this chappie and keep on reading and reviewing my story!!!**

**T3 : I'm glad that you liked both of the last chappies I wrote! It makes me happy! I hope you like this one too although it's terribly short. . And I'll try to update more frequently from now on, I sure will try my hardest! **

**But I hope you'll keep on reading and reviewing my story! I always like getting your reviews so please keep em coming! **

**Haha, thanks dude for cheering me on. .**

**SomeoneSpecial : Well, I hope you like the chappie and thank you for leaving a review! I appreciate it!! bows**

**Maria : YaY!! I'm glad you like my storyline and the relationships! (I like em too! SanzoxGoku and HakkaixGojyo are two of my favorite yaoi couples) Ah, and they'll have a performance in the next chapter! And the songs will be from real group's songs cuz I suck at writing songs, haha. XD**

**But thank you for your review and I hope you like the chappie!!!**

**Hikaru : Thank you, thank you! bows and bows again I'm glad that you like my story so much!!! And I hope this chappie will satisfy ya for a while so you won't start throwing stuff at me O.o So far no one has, haha XD**

**But anyways, thanks for all of your compliments and your review! I appreciate it!!**

**S'Star : Thank you! I hope you like the new chappie!**

**Chris : Sharp??? O.o Sharp objects??? gets scared and holds up a big shield lol, please don't kill me! I'm too young to die! XP Haha! You're the first person who actually threatened to throw something at me, haha! **

**But yeah, I'm glad you like my ficcie so far and I hope you keep on reading my story! **

**I'll send the rest of you pm's later sooo I'll see ya then! smiles and waves**


End file.
